1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, electronic devices in which vibration elements which are examples of functional elements are accommodated in ceramic packages serving as bases are known. For example, in a piezoelectric device which is an example of such an electronic device and is described in JP-A-2006-284373, a support unit including a support substrate that supports a vibration element which is an example of a functional element is connected (fixed) to a ceramic package serving as a base on one end side and the other end side opposite to the one end side using an adhesive.
In the piezoelectric device disclosed in JP-A-2006-284373, however, a coefficient of thermal expansion (coefficient of linear thermal expansion) differs between the ceramic package serving as the base and the support unit connected (fixed) to the ceramic package. The support unit is also configured such that a metal wire such as copper is installed, for example. Even in this configuration, a coefficient of thermal expansion also differs between the ceramic package and the metal wire. Accordingly, due to a change in environment temperature, stress may occur in a connection (fixed) portion between the ceramic package and the support unit, and thus there is a concern that a connection strength of the connection (fixed) portion reduces (deteriorates) or the support unit is peeled from the ceramic package.